In Perpetuum
by levamentum
Summary: Waking up in the arm of the person that loved him - the person that he'd unknowingly allowed himself to cling to over the years and the person that meant more to him than anyone could ever know. To wake up to that face in the chilled morning, it surely had to be one of the most pleasant awakenings possible. [Pre-established. Ozbert. Post-canon. Fluff. One-shot.]


That summer seemed to last forever.

Faint rays of sunlight penetrated the partially opened curtains, allowing fragmented speckles of natural light to dance upon elegant furniture and pale skin, brightening the dim room as the sun itself slowly continued peeking out into the dawn. An almost dew-like watery scent filled the room, a moisture lightly present in the air from the cracked opened window that, in conjunction with the chilled morning breeze, cooled the room flawlessly. However, it was no peril to the two males, who lay protected in lavish bed clothes and curled up closely against the other in a cocoon of thick blankets.

The gentle sounds of sheets rustling and steady breathing were the only things audible in the softly lit room. A pair of emptied tea cups lay nearly forgotten on the nightstand along with the pair's reservations, restraints, and perhaps even worries. Heads of blond and ebony lay adjacent to one another against the pillows, bodies pressed so close that they could feel the muted rising and falling of the other's chest and warmth mingling with the duvet and sheets. With the rustling, their positions shifted, leaving dark curls trailing above the expanse of Oz's forehead, hovering briefly before a gentle pair of lips pressed to the spot tenderly. Velvety raven strands brushed feather soft upon the boy's head, causing him to emit a contented sigh.

"Good morning, Oz." Gilbert mumbled into the boy's forehead with a meek sleepiness, the sweet, tranquil, and the raspy quality in the voice highlighted in the quiet serenity of the room. He cleared his throat with a hum as he gazed down at the boy of his affections with eyes shining of unwavering devotion and raw adoration.

A lazy smile tugged at the edges of the younger's lips, much too contented with the warmth enveloping him from all sides and the pleasantly cozy, full feeling diffusing in his chest. _Being able to wake up to that face in the morning._ There was something grand about the experience, something so strangely foreign yet so oddly familiar that the boy felt oddly comforted and relieved - as if it had been present the entire time but he simply failed to notice or see. The blond rubbed his eyes tiredly with sluggish movements, eyelids drooping over and obscuring radiant forest orbs, shutting one eye awkwardly in an effort to fight the drowsiness from his hues. He blinked and nuzzled his face into the man's broad chest with another lazy sigh, making a quick nest in the snug fabric of the man's nightshirt and inhaling deeply and contently. Oz leaned into the touch lightly, smile growing when he felt the Gilbert's arm encircle his smaller body to pull him closer. Regretfully, it was the man's only arm now but the boy was determined to take the older's words to heart and not let it spoil the moment. Even though the guilt still lingered, it was admittedly a lot less than it used to be - which pleased Gilbert to no end.

It still did bother him at times but, despite this, Oz still couldn't help but relaxing into the touch. Although the teen rarely ever showed it or outwardly requested it, he loved it when the man would pull him close and make him feel as though - no, know - that this was his place, close and necessary. With a slight and peculiar marvel, the blond could queerly notice that the edge of his cheek had raised unintentionally, the odd twist in his lips beginning to near reaching his eyes in a pure and almost insurmountable smile that the boy rarely ever wore. It dawned on the blond on how spontaneous and genuine it really was, especially in comparison to his usual automatic, generic smiles - a commonplace act crafted with a cookie cutter precision that lacked distinction or exception. However, this particular grin was somehow different in ways neither of them could pinpoint but could only take notice to. Somehow, it was almost goofy - goofy and bubbly in an unpretentious way and raw with something about it seeming so sincere, trusting, and with an almost foreign curiousness that the older male beamed at being able to cause it. The younger couldn't help but be in awe at the fact that Gil was one of the few people who could bring it out and always would, especially when they were alone. Oz felt ridiculously bubbly in the equally giddy noirette's arms, who wore a soft and natural smile that, likewise, only the blond could draw out of him.

"Good morning, Gil..." The sleepy voice resounded dreamily, giddiness lacing the sound and emitting a quiet yawn as he lifted a hand to rub some of the bleariness out of his eyes.

The two stayed like that, simply basking in the wonderful warmth the other provided and memorizing the contours and shape of the other's body - which was admittedly familiar to both at this point. No words were necessary to the moment and the silence they shared was not awkward in the slightest. Gilbert's soft lips lingered upon the boy's head, unmoving in a tender contact that was neither kissing nor pressing. With their breaths mingling and bodies pressed flush against each other's, the two could perceive the other in every aspect and sense possible. _Feel. Scent. Touch, Sight. Taste._

A very subtle creak of the mattress springs accompanied Gilbert as his head trailed down the teen's face, neck craning slightly as lips hovered lightly over his skin as he went. Oz's grin softened at the man's expression, a facial expression so relaxed and uncontorted that it reminded him of summer day's long ago back when the man was a boy himself. Gilbert never seemed to have lost the traces of boyhood that always seemed present in his face and for that, the blond delighted - for the childish quality was simply charming in its own way. The childishness reminded him of lost days - of sweet nothings, days gone by, and promises of forever. _Forever_ – Oh how foolishly the blond may have allowed himself to believe in it slowly over the years, gradually having it grow into a dim hope that he didn't even know existed most of the time. He supposed it was okay to be a fool as that innocent face now hovered above Oz's, with a gaze so light and lacking judgment yet so loving and intense that he was momentarily captivated before he registered that it drew closer.

The warmth was overwhelming in an anything but overbearing way and it suddenly became even greater when he felt that warmth blanket his own lips, causing the teen to briefly gaze at relaxed shut eyelids before his own eyelids began to droop as well. The weight lightly hovered, pressing softly and languidly upon Oz's lips in a sure yet slightly hesitant way, as though willing to be pushed off at any second if the boy desired. Golden lashes lazily fall shut as the boy shivered and his arms rose to wrap around and fondle the noirette's head close to him. The faint aftertaste of coffee and black tea and the faded scent of cigarettes and mint mingled between their breaths and the only thing either of them was aware of and could perceive was the other. Long, elegant fingers lightly tangled in the thick, curly strands and lips pressed equally placidly, without a deep pressure or urgency and keeping the pace languid and gentle. Gilbert's hands simply wandered slowly and hesitantly, trailing upon the sides of his love's clothed body and clinging to him closely - as though the boy would disappear if he didn't be careful to keep him in his grasp. They both had every reason to be careful, of course, since it seemed like up until this point, the trials of life always seemed to want to rob the other away. The calamities seemed to finally come to an end all those months back and the weeks after were tough, especially emotionally, but they made it through together in one piece – for which they were grateful for.

Though, now in the peaceful room, for once, there didn't appear to be a threat and, even if there was, they felt like they could face it with the other by their side. They sighed in relief and relaxed into the kiss even more considerably, muscles feeling even less tense and simply breathing easily into the other's arms. It was then when Oz reached to adjust the warm blankets over their shoulders, properly wrapping it around the both of them and enveloping them even closer in more balminess. Only the older male could do this to him - could make him feel so complete and filled and heartfelt.

The blond's mouth smiled against the noirette's and felt Gilbert's lips upturn into the kiss as well. Gradually, their mouths began to slacken, pace beginning to slow to lazy, short pecks in between pauses and delicate nips accompanying the little breaks of contact before the movement came to a complete stop - leaving half lidded orbs gazing into the other's striking golden hues. Emerald eyes locked with unwavering honey in an embrace of mind and body that left the blond captivated both by the noirette hovering above him and the insurmountable happiness he felt in the moment.

"Oz..."

The soft voice spoke and broke the long silence, saying the boy's name with such a fondness and love to it that Oz adored the sound of it. When Gilbert spoke, it felt so personal and special - that it was just him and only him that the man was speaking to, to the point where Oz couldn't imagine the man speaking to anyone else with that tone and look, for it felt reserved for him and him alone. The combination of that steadfast gentle gaze and unwavering voice left Oz feeling even more wholehearted.

"Hmm?"

Oz smiled as he felt the man's lips keep trailing, greeting every inch of skin in its wake with a gentle caress over it. The soft and smooth tip of the male's nose would sometimes brush against the boy's cheek and cause a slight ticklish sensation.

"This is amazing." The softhearted and sheepish honesty in the statement made Oz beam.

Gilbert's head continued down, lips now trailing the boy's smooth chin and nose brushing his soft skin. The lips trailed languidly, leaving affectionate butterfly kisses that created a ticklish sensation upon the expanse of Oz's cheek before landing upon the edge of his chin and slipping below it - his mouth landing on the pale neck in a gesture that wasn't quite kissing but simply the embrace of skin. The lips remained upon the pulse, unmoving and in an unassertive manner. He breathed deeply and Oz could feel the heated breath on his bare skin and shivered. Lithe digits began running through the older's hair in a gentle caress that caused them both to smile at the sheer closeness and the pleasantness of the gesture.

"Hmm?"

Oz knew exactly what he meant but a part of him wanted to hear the man say it out loud and elaborate.  
Gilbert shifted down on the bed slowly, leaving slow paced kisses down the column of the boy's neck before trailing over the rungs of his defined, unclothed collarbone and pressing lightly into the skin as eyes fluttering shut. Oz's fingers still remained lightly intertwined in the man's hair and the hands followed his head with the movement slowly, not acting to restrain or stop him. Lips trailed down the indent of the boy's bone and now met the boy's nightshirt as his mouth trailed down the flat planes of the boy's clothed chest.

"Everything. You. This. Holding you like this."

The lips gingerly pressed onto the teen's chest, leaving brief kisses trailing before the man landed on the relative center of the lean chest. His head stilled at the area, feeling a soft and slightly quickened heartbeat below his unmoving mouth that reminded him that his precious person was very much alive. It was moments like these when the two could really appreciate that.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." The blond replied slowly with a rare bit of bashfulness lacing his voice, following it with a small chuckle that lightly shook the man above him.

"Because... You can hold me whenever you want." Oz mumbled slowly drawn out with a slight embarrassment, an even rarer blush adorning his cheeks that Gilbert could only appreciate.

"And I like this," he tacked on at the end quickly but with a perfect certainty.

Gilbert smiled wider and nuzzled his face into the boy's chest - somewhat surprised but not disappointed to hear an airy laugh. The noirette smiled and leaned up to peak at the teen, who looked down onto him with a loving and amused expression.

"That tickles, Gil." Oz stated slyly.

Gilbert wavered briefly, secretly tempted to repeat the action to hear the sweet sound of the blond's lighthearted laugh. Gilbert rose reluctantly, head hovering light over the teen's chest.

"Sorry..."

"You're silly. I was never complaining." The blond retorted joyfully, unlacing his fingers from the noirette's hair to wrap his arms around his neck to pull his head back down to his chest. Oz gently cradled the head, enjoying the sound of the man's breathing so close and Gilbert enjoying the rise and fall of the boy's chest - both being struck by the amazing reminder that their precious person was well and lively in their arms. At the feel of the older turning his head, the teen loosened his arms' hold lightly, keeping a loose hold but allowing the man to turn his head to place his ear on the boy's chest.

Oz exhaled deeply, re-wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and simply embracing him. The older male peacefully listened to the sweet sound of the boy's heart beating and the melodious and predictable cycle of his inhaling and exhaling - also enjoying the wave like motions of the boy's chest rising and falling below him. Similarly, the younger's eyes softened at the sight before him - the man looking so relaxed and content with shut eyes, laying peacefully on his chest looking so perfectly safe and brimming with life. With the rhythmic breathing on his neck and collarbone and gentle weight on his chest, he was suddenly struck with a strong and protective urge to cherish and protect. The boy protectively wrapped his arms around the man's neck once more, just as snugly as before, and allowed himself to shut his eyes.

_Just a little longer... Can we stay like this?_ The two both yearned for it so much but luckily the mutual, internal question was apparently a silent 'yes', as the two stayed in that position. The males melted into the other's arms in the cold morning, stilling in a comfortable sensation and filled feeling that only the other can provide. The moment didn't feel long enough.

Eventually, the two winded up changing the position and rolling over, leaving them lying on their sides facing each other. With Gilbert's arm still wrapped around his frame, the boy wrapped his own arms around the male in return and resituated himself to lean into the noirette's chest, burying his head in the space below his chin and above his heart. The two stayed in that position for even longer.

...

Eventually, a tender squeeze of the man's hand roused the both of them from their position. Gilbert straightened and glanced at Oz in response, already knowing what it's about.

"As much as I enjoy this... I think we need to get up now..." The blond trailed off with a sympathetic smile before giving a quick peck in between the man's eyes and sitting up. Gilbert promptly followed his lead and sat up slowly as well.

"I guess you're right." A light flush adorned his cheeks from the warmth of their long embrace and also the quick kiss - which Oz found rather endearing. He stretched briefly before placing a chaste kiss on the crown of the boy's head, smiling back at the boy.

"Let's go change then." The man's larger hand found the boy's and guided the smaller hand. The two set out with each other.

_I love you. I love you. I need you. I love you. I'll never leave you. Because you're everything. Because you're everything to me._

That sentiment was mutual.

"I really hope there's cake left."

Gilbert chuckled in response, the laugh sounding much more airier and lighthearted than usual.

All was well.

* * *

_..._

_If I'm necessary to you, then  
I'll keep on protecting you  
And I'll definitely never leave you alone  
I swear to you.  
Forever close to you._

_..._

* * *

[A/N: The quote on the end is from Oz's character song. This would be my first attempt at writing anything more intense than implied romance. It was extremely challenging for me but I tried my best, I suppose. Ah, my OTP.]


End file.
